Leaf Style Shinobi: Naruto Uzumaki
by millineal
Summary: Naruto develops a style based around the hidden leaf village, Sasukes finds Madara's prized possession, Sakura has Tsunade like strength at an early age, Stronger Konoha 12, Smart Skillful Naruto, Team Player Sasuke, Strong Useful Sakura adopted from turboace
1. Chapter 1

after a talk with turbo ace I was given permission to adopt this story since he was on hiatus I intend to hold the same concept as him just with some detail adjustments of previous chapter. I hope you enjoy and I hope to do the story justice.

"Whats taking Kakashi so long?" said a Kunoichi wearing a standard chunin flak jacket with red shinobi pants

"Yeah I agree with Kurenai this is such a drag" said the shinobi with a cigarette in his mouth obviously tired of waiting

"No need to worry too much Asuma he will be here. He may be late but he always shows up. "S0aid the bandana wearing shinobi with a sword on his back

"Hay0ate is right no need to sweat it my eternal rival will not be late to a spar amongst comrades" said the man with green spandex with very big eyebrows

Hearing this Naruto thought this would be a good idea to observe real shinobi combat. He quickly made his way to the nearest tree and proceeded to climb up it to get a view without being seen.

Soon after a shinobi with silver hair with a mask reading an orange book showed up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I found something on the way here and I had to stop to see what it was up to" said the man known as Kakashi eye smiled with a noticeable glance towards the tree containing Naruto, all of the leaf shinobi noticed what Kakashi was talking about now with nod from each of them. "Well lets get a good workout before going to see what that is now alright"

Naruto not hearing what they were saying was getting restless ready to see shinobi.

After a quick warmup with the exercise last out of the circle wins it was down to Gai and Kakashi. Naruto saw so many things the academy is not teachings with Ninjutsu such as the **phoenix flower jutsu** or Kenjustu like the **Crescent moon dance** and some incredible Taijutsu the Gai guy was using. 'This was what it was to be a real ninja' Naruto thought to himself watching the jonin do battle. It was nothing like the sparring sessions at the academy it was a series of jutsu and high speed attacks. The intense battle with Kakashi saying he gives the match to Gai saying he needs to check something, the other shinobi nodding in understanding all disappeared in a **shunshin jutsu**. With Naruto wondering what where they went he was quickly answered when the 5 shinobi quickly appeared near him on several branches. Almost immediately Naruto fell with sudden surprise of the 5 shinobi. Almost immediately after Asuma caught him while standing on the tree trunk to Naruto defying gravity.

Naruto then preceded to say how sorry he was for spying on their training. With Gai saying it's no trouble at all.

" Now tell what is your name kid" asked Asuma

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage-ttebayo."

With a slight chuckle Kurenai asks "then you must be at the academy right Naruto-kun" Naruto just nodded.

"Then you must be the rookie of the year right Naruto-kun?" asked Kurenai

Naruto couldn't help but feel embarrassed having to answer this "actually im the dead last right now, but it's not my fault I don't have friends or family to help me learn, and I don't get the lectures but nobody will help me I'm just not good at book work.

After hearing that the 3 Jonin and 2 tokubetsu jonin decided to give Naruto something to help him the academy and some friendly advice. "ninjas don't make excuses they make solutions."

Hayate gave him a new outfit saying that orange could get him killed before he even becomes a ninja stating it's a huge target. The outfit contain black shinobi pants with a regular black shinobi long sleeve shirt that had leafs floating around on his shirt with regular shinobi sandals.

Kurenai gave a scroll of multiple chakra control exercises which contained more advanced ones such as the tree walking and the water walking exercise.

Kakashi gave him some books saying if he gets bored during the lectures to read these instead they contain multiple strategy guides from Konoha, stealth exercises, a Bingo Book, and even a book called Tale of a Gutsy Ninja with Kakashi stating that he would like the main character since his name is Naruto as well. Naruto couldn't help but smile broadly at that.

Asuma Gave him a scroll of 8 techniques that contained **Fire Style: ash pile burning, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu , Water Style: Wild Water Wave, Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu , Wind Style: Gale Palm , Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu ,Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transparency Jutsu.** With Asuma saying that these with the Academy Jutsu you will already be a dangerous foe in the future.

And Lastly Gai gave him a green jumpsuit similar to his but smaller stating all the good uses, with Naruto accepting since he needs more clothes and he offered Naruto Taijutsu lessons after the academy to head down to Training Ground 9 for lessons in the Goken (haven't met Lee yet)

When Naruto got home he immediately went to work going over the scrolls he had gotten excited to have such cool stuff to work with. After a few hours he mastered the shadow clone jutsu and with the instructions in the scroll new he could use his clones to save information so he had them all reading the scrolls.

The one thing he didn't have the clones read was the book tales of a gutsy shinobi he personally wanted to read that. It only took the first chapter but he was hooked. The main character was exactly what he had always wanted to be in life, and now with this stuff and hard work he could be a great ninja like in the story.

_With this Naruto was Determine to make his own style. The Leaf style._


	2. a fanned will of fire

A new Fanned Will of Fire

**Time skip 2 years later**

What you miss:

_Naruto has learn the jutsus from the scrolls that Asuma and Kurenai has got him even though he still has trouble with the regular clone jutsu still making him the supposing dead-last. Naruto has became friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata, and slight friends with Sakura. And even became friends with Gai-sensei new students Lee and Ten-ten. With acknowledgment of respect with Neji and Sasuke. _

_Sakura, Ino and Hinata became good friends with each other helping each other out. Ino and Sakura helped with Hinata in confidence while Hinata helped motivate Ino with practicing and learning her clans jutsus and helped Sakura in learning chakra control exercises_

_After a day when Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru found Naruto training. Kiba quickly laughed at him for for wearing Gai-sensei's jumpsuit. While Choji and Shikamaru just snickered. This made Naruto very angry after learning from Kakashi that he needs to keep calm in all situations but being a 10 year old with a high temper he quickly challenged them to a fight 3 on 1. After the fight Naruto showed he's stronger than Choji in strength, faster than Kiba thanks to his weights, and had was able to rival tactical mind than Shikamaru thanks to the books that Kakashi got him. This caused Kiba and Choji to learn more of their clan's jutsu to get stronger and faster, and for Shikamaru he invites Naruto over sometimes to play Shoji the score of wins is Shikamaru 366, Naruto 332. _

_He became acquainted with Shino Ino Sakura and Hinata when trying to learn whats going on in class when he's not paying attention. They became his "study buddies."_

_When Naruto discovered that Gai-sensei was getting his own Genin team he rushed over to see Rock Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji. He quickly sympathized with Lee with being the dead-last, he and Neji respected each other since Neji is older and stronger but Naruto is smarter and has gone through Gai-sensei's youthful training regiment. He and Ten-Ten became training buddies with Ten-Ten helping Naruto with shuriken and kunai aiming while Naruto helped Ten-Ten with sending chakra and elemental chakra into her weapons._

_Naruto is a little intimidated with Sakura's playful attitude towards him (*coughs* flirting *_coughs**_*_**_) He and Sakura were friends talked about things. They haven't became closer friends because of who Naruto thinks she likes (Sasuke). But Sakura stopped liking him over a year ago._

_Sasuke Uchiha. After the Uchiha massacre leaving few survivors, Sasuke closed himself off from his classmates spending most of his time to brood and train shutting anything out of his life that could be considered caring. But one day after school Naruto challenged Sasuke to a fight and surprisingly to everyone Sasuke accepted the challenge._

_ Sasuke and Naruto both prepared for combat taking their stances Naruto took the traditionl leaf strong fist stance taught to him by Sai, sasuke took on the basic stance of the uchiha's defensive intercepting fist. Naruto began the battle using his insane speed to land a quick blow that would've meant certain victory in most cases but the young uchiha managed to catch himself using a flip before landing on his feet and attempting to get back in position unfortunately his reflexes were not fast enough to avoid the swift roundhouse kick which sent him into a tree._

_All of Naruto's friends could be heard cheering for him while Sasuke silently tried to focus on some way to get the upperhand wondering how he let himself get so sloppy his father would be ashamed of him. The thought of his family caused his blood to boil he, speedily weaved through handsigns before breathing out a fireball from his mouth that was larger then he was __**"fire style great fireball jutsu"**_

_Naruto responded calmly with a jutsu of his own __**"fire style ash pile burning"**__ the two attacks collided in an explosion which kicked up a massive amount of dust win the smoke cleared Naruto had won. The battle truly concluded with Naruto telling Sasuke words that haven't left his mind_

This is where the story starts

"_Those who don't care about the rules are scum, but those who don't care about their comrades are worse than scum_" Naruto quoted to him. I'm an orphan I don't know what its like to have a father to have, or a mother that will love you, or even an older brother to play with I didn't have bond like you Sasuke but I'm making new ones and that is what makes me strong, That is why you will no longer be able to beat me, You constantly try to push your comrades away that want to help you. I heard that friends can be the best medicine from depression so maybe I can be your friend Sasuke. Then we will get stronger together Naruto said with a smile on his face.

As those words played over and over in his head Sasuke found himself wandering into his clans basement and fell over something hard.

Damn! That hurt Sasuke gritted out. He tripped over a strange looking chest with a blood seal as a lock. Sasuke curious as he was found himself pulled towards it drawing blood and swiping it over the blood seal. He found a non-folding fan with the 6 tomoes (sharingan eyes) on it, the material was seemingly made of wood but was surprisingly sturdy and seemed almost unbreakable. He also found several scrolls in it he opened the first one. It read...

Dear Uchiha,

I am writing this during a moment of clarity amongst all my frustration and anxiety I have been feeling in hopes that the next generation can grow from this knowledge. If you are reading this then you have found my treasure chest where I have hidden some of my items including my legendary fan gunbai. If you are reading this it also means you must be destined for great things, or perhaps just lucky, but I shall put my faith in the former. Anyway I have several scrolls to tell you how to handle my fan Gunbai as it is a one of a kind weapon, and in this letter I will tell you why and how I got this fan. This fan was crafted by my rival, my best friend, and the one person who always believed in me. The First Hokage Senju Hashirama, from his wood style jutsu he crafted it with his own essence infused into it. He suggested by using this with my fire style jutsus will strengthen them, and he was most certainly right. He said this will strengthen your Will of Fire, and while he was right I couldn't feel comfortable being an outcast in my own clan so I left the village this is to fan the will of of fire of the one who can carry on my legacy as the strongest Uchiha.

My last message to you would be get stronger, seek help I already know why we don't seek help, and I mean the real reason you may say It's your uchiha pride, but in truth its more than simple clan pride it is the opposite of the will of fire when our fire blows out it leaves us with only the blinding darkness of out curse of hatred looking to swallow us up. Even as I write this it is consuming me feedinf on my pride and ambition and twisting it and for that reason you must be willing to abandon pride to beat it. Also I'd recommend learning the use of wind chakra as it can help with the fan jutsus. And lastly don't be afraid to make friends I'm afraid we will be exterminated if we rebel too much against the village in the future if that does happen then you must carry on the legacy of out clan and return pride to our name and the village.

Good Luck!

Sincerely your predecessor Madara Uchiha

The other scrolls contain more advanced fire style jutsus such as Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation, and destruction also including warnings about their use (be wary of burns or lack of oxygen.) Another scroll contained the katas for using the Fan. The others weren't so important to Sasuke such as clothes or cook books the only thing that caught his eye was a the uchiha symbol inside of a sharingan that each one has. But one book amazed him more than any other "steps to acquire the Sharingan.

Quickly Sasuke ran to Naruto's apartment with one thought on his mind.

He made it to his apartment, busted down the door, and yelling TEACH ME!

Naruto simply smiled as him and sasuke stepped outside to train. The battle began the same as their first very one sided even with the fan gunbai on sasuke's side and Naruto being weighted down the fight still seemed to only be in naruto's favor in the battle.

The frustration was still evident on sasuke's "you can't expect to be the best in a day I have been helping the others for much longer and im still ahead."

Sasuke panting from fatigue responded in between breaths "not….why….im frustrated"

Naruto responded with a Kakashi like raise of the eyebrow "then what seems to be frustrating you my…. eternal rival don't tell me your flames of youth have burnt out already?" Naruto asked doing his best to sound like Might Gai, though it did not feel right.

"no…..im frustrated…..cause your still holding back on me….how can I be at my best if you don't take me seriously I want you to attack me like you intend to kill me if you don't I know you don't have any faith in me." Sasuke said as he stood on weak legs holding up his fan in a defensive position.

Naruto sighed in resignation looking at his tired sparring partner and new that no matter how highly he thought of his own skills, Naruto new he couldn't handle naruto going all out but if he kept holding back sasuke would be to prideful to take that he would shut back in on himself and what future hokage would let that happen. With that in mind Naruto decided to give the Sasuke a small taste of what he was asking for. He began with a flurry of shuriken which sasjke deflected by holding up the fan and pushing them forward.

Naruto smiled before holding his hands out **"wind style gale palm" **the jutsu caused the shuriken to fly back at him much faster than last time and right behind them was Naruto.

As he watched the attack coming at him after just deflecting it the thoughts of death, of a life unfulfilled filled his mind since the first time since the slaughter of his parents Sasuke Uchiha was afraid. At that moment of fear, regret, and recollection of his past, Sasuke seemed to be able to see the attack as if it was happening in slow motion. That's when the young uchiha realized the scroll was right he had gained the sharingan

With his fan in hand Sasuke focused his chakra till it felt like narutos **"wind style gale."**

The fan then released a powerful wind that sent the shuriken back at Naruto who immediately substituted with a log before appearing in front of sasuke before sending him delivering a punch which sasuke took head on.

Naruto helped sasuke up and for the first time in a long time the uchiha cracked a genuine smile "

With this Sasuke acquired a new style of his own


	3. the rookie nine training

_A few days before the genin exam Naruto invited Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura for a training session and to discuss something with them._

All the academy students were all sitting and talking amongst themselves while waiting for Naruto.

Suddenly in a swirl of leaves

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I saw a black cat on the way here so I took the long way here." Naruto said sounding too much like Kakashi.

"Baka! we were waiting for you for 30 minutes why you call us all here anyway." Ino yelled while voicing everyones opinions.

"Well I first wanted to share some information with you all and I think you all will be interested in it." Naruto said

"Just tell us already this is already troublesome listening to Ino talk all day now" Shikamru said lazily

"Alright well first its about the genin exam. After we pass the test there is another test after that one." Naruto said slightly more seriously

"What other test Naruto?" Kiba said really confused

"Well after the test at the academy we have a test from our sensei's. I got this information from Team 9 which consists of Maito Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee. Lee told me that out of all the graduating students only 9 of them will pass since it has a 66.66 failure percentage. And Team 9 was the only ones becoming genin that year. I'm telling you all this since I have a good idea on what the teams will be." Stated Naruto

"Well what are they Naruto?" Asked Choji eating some chips

"They will want to recreate the Ino-Shika-Cho formation so there will be a team of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." stated Naruto

"Yeah thats why my dad said that I should get along with Shikamaru and Choji better saying I will most likely have to work with them in the future" Ino said

"Yep now I have to work with an annoying blonde how troublesome." Said Shikamaru looking up at the clouds.

"Yep I also overheard that one sensei's going to make a tracking team and it will consist of a Hyuuga a Inuzuka and an Aburame" said Naruto looking at Hinata Kiba and Shino

That's sound plausible It will be Konoha's best interest for a tracking squad. Said Shino

"And we get to find some cool ninja and kick ass" yelled Kiba

"And lastly the 2nd Hokage started a tradition where the top student in the fields and the top rookie in the written portion will be paired with the dead-last forming the attack group. So basically we have the best shot at becoming genin this year" stated Naruto

"What do you mean all of us no one here is dead-last" said Sakura

"Hehe actually I am they take account of all 4 years at the academy and I was dead last for 2 of them and I can't do a basic bunshin so I'm therefore the dead-last with Sasuke and Sakura being the top students." Said Naruto with a sheepish smile on his face

"How troublesome our arguably best classmate and one that even helps us is the dead-last" said Shikamaru

"Yeah, anyway the other reason I called you here is for the test our sensei's are going to give us." Said Naruto

"Well what is it Naruto" asked Sasuke getting a little impatient by taping his foot repeatingly

"I'm getting to that, the Ino-Shika-Cho will probably have something to do with trapping the opponent, while the tracking team is probably going to be an advance version of hide and seek , while my group is going to be more of a survival test like 3 genin vs 1 jonin said Naruto getting a little tired of speaking

"I think we should get used to working in our group so we can have an unfair advantage in our test, so what do you think we should do Shikamaru." Naruto asked him

"Why are you asking me?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well your the best at making plans so I thought I asked you" said Naruto

"Troublesome, well for my group, we will have to try to trap the one holding this red leaf. Pulling out a red leaf out of his pocket. you guys will decide who will get it while we will have to try to find it from the all of you under a time limit. Then Naruto Sakura and Sasuke vs all of us since it will be a survival test for them. And if we have time the tracking team will have to find all of us scattered throughout the village. Before it gets to dark." Shikamaru said while still looking up at the clouds

"That means we have 9 hours till it gets too dark to properly train" Naruto said "so which group wants to go first?"

"How about your group Naruto" asked Hinata acting a little shy especially with the thought of fighting Naruto in her mind.

"Sure, you ready Sasuke? Sakura? "Asked Naruto slipping into his Goken style position

"Of course" said Sasuke and Sakura slipping into the Uchiha and Academy style positions respectively

BATTLE START

Choji quickly started it out by using his **Human Boulder Jutsu** with Naruto and Sasuke jumping out of the way with Sakura still standing in the same position.

Then she did something nobody expected she stood her hand out and stopped Choji completely using to same hand to grab his hair and her other to punch Choji through some trees knocking him unconscious and breaking the tree

"How was that Naruto-kun!?" yelled Sakura with a sweet smile on her face as if she didn't just knock out a four hundred pound human boulder with a singl.

Naruto just giving a sheepish thumbs up. While Sasuke could only grin and shake his head. Then Naruto and Sasuke regrouped with Sakura quickly With Naruto explaining their plan.

"Okay my plan were to take out the biggest threat. We are all close range fighters with me and Sasuke and me knowing some Mid-range jutsus. So should we go for Shikamaru first since if he gets a plan fast enough we will really be in trouble? Or should we go for Kiba since he is very fast and strong plus with Akamaru it will be from 3 on 1 to 3 on 2 which doesn't help." Naruto said

"Lets go for Kiba first it will be beneficial to take out their heavy hitters like I just did." stated Sakura looking over in Choji's direction

"Alright lets go for Kiba." Naruto said _I hope Shikamaru's not one step ahead of me_

Naruto Sakura Sasuke (Team 7)vs. Kiba Akamaru Hinata Shino (Team 8)

"Incoming!" Hinata called out with her Byakugan active

"Alright its time for my rematch!" Kiba yelled with him and Akamaru in the ready position

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke landed

"Damn it! They are all here this will take longer Naruto said getting ready with a frown on his face

"Whats wrong, so there all here big deal we can take them" Sasuke said confidently with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the issue they weren't together at first that means they already know we will attack in a group, meaning we are in a trap" said Naruto preparing some hand signs

"No worries we'll have to take them out before Shikamaru and Ino get here. Sasuke! Maneuver 7" called Sakura

Sakura ran towards the other group stopping a good 15 feet away, stopping and turning hands out, with Sasuke running towards her using Sakura hands as a springboard lifting him up about 40 feet in the air with him forming hand signs. (Young Justice Maneuver 7)

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **called Sasuke with a continuous stream flaming down towards the tracking team ,

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation"** called Hinata with a huge dome surrounding her friends.

"Sorry guys I used too much chakra Hinata said as she was knocked unconscious by Sakura quickly

Shino was taken out by the heat of the dome causing him to faint from the humidity. Leaving Kiba and Akamaru

"**Na-Ru-To Uzumaki Barrage"** and then Kiba was taken out as well as Sakura effectively knocking out Akamaru

"Who's Next!?" Sasuke called out feeling pumped and excited. No one but his friends would guess that the calm headed Sasuke was a serious battle freak who loved to spar more than almost anyone else.

With this it was down to Naruto sasuke and sakura (team seven) vs ino and shikamaru (team 10)

Shikimaru new he and ino where at a disadvantage without choji and all tree of team seven ready to fight luckily he had come up with a plan to capture the team and use their strength against them.

"Ino now." Shikamaru said calmly as ino put her hands up for the mind disturbance jutsu, though before she could use it the opposing team quickly jumped separating themselves and as soon as they did ino changed to another hand sign directed at sakura.

**"Mind transfer jutsu" **ino said as her body feel limp.

Sakura knowing what the jutsu is and what it does simply used her chakra to cling to a tree jumping off and avoiding the forward blast of her friends soul that would've taken over her body.

As Naruto looked at what happened he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable 'that all seemed way too luck dependent for one of Shikamaru's plan even picking off sakura because she is the slowest of the team is still too big a risk especially since it would leave ino defenseless well all that considered if the three of us come at shika with a combination attack whatever he's planning won't matter." With those thoughts in mind naruto gave the signal and his teammates joined him for a synchronized taijutsu assault on Shikamararu.

As they were coming in for their attack the believed to be unconscious body of ino smirked as she threw a flash bomb into their path as soon as it went off shikimaru smirked with success as a shadow extended from under him and connected to the shadow of the stunned members of team seven leaving them all unable to move.

"shadow possession jutsu complete, nice work ino." Shikamaru stated as ino stood.

"So you were faking it the whole time..." sakura stated feeling stupid for not suspecting something though she had Ino did hide her body movements perfectly.

Ino put a thumbs up "yup it was a part of shika's plan if we got you to believe that I was trying to hit you with my jutsu you would scatter even for a moment then he knew if you thought the plan was to pick off one of you for my mind transfer jutsu you would attack as soon as it looked like I falled so subtly prepared my hidden weapons one of which being the flash bomb to captur the other one is just in case." She says pulling out a kunai with a purple ball attached to a string at the end.

"Honestly Naruto you should've anticipated a trap like that im honestly a little disappointed though it makes it less troublesome." Shika said relaxing his guard. "Guess this is checkmate"

Naruto then smiles "I did anticipate a trap" with that Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke revealing he is a shadow clone when suddenly the real Naruto appears behind him "that's why during the flash I made a shadow clone a shunshined out of there then I waited to see if you had anything else." With that Naruto built up chackra "water style…"

As Naruto was talking ino quickly performed a mind transfer jutsu to protect shikamaru. As soon as it hit "yes it worked but something feels wrong" as ino said that Naruto fell apart into a puddle of water leaving an unconciouss ino.

"Dang a water clone then where is the real Naruto." Shikamaru began looking, thinking, calculating all potential moves though he knew Naruto was a wild card and he could only hold the position for maybe another 5 minutes on these two and that was assuming no disturbances happened."

As shika was thinking suddenly from below the ground Naruto came up "earth style headhuntr jutsu." But instead of attacking shikamaru he came up where his shadow was extended the hole formed severing the connection between his shadow and sasuke and sakura.

Shikmaru raised his hand in defeat knowing that the three of them against him wasn't a fight just a beat down. "I'm out too troublesome" Shikamaru states helping up choji to pick up ino's still unconscious body and handing food pills to the member of team 8.

"Alright so now shikamaru it's your teams turn" Naruto stated.


End file.
